


Good girls are bad girls that haven't got caught

by Did_this_on_a_whim



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff Kara Danvers, Hufflepuff Maggie Sawyer, My First Fanfic, Protective Alex Danvers, Slytherin Lena Luthor, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_this_on_a_whim/pseuds/Did_this_on_a_whim
Summary: This is my first fic... ever. Long time reader, first time writer. I thought of this by listening to good girls by 5sos ( you will get it later). This is a slow-ish burn for supercorp through the perspective of Nia Nal. This is going to follow Nia's transition so there will be assholes in later chapters. Nia is a first year, Kara, Lena  and Winn are third years and Alex, Maggie and James are fourth years. Other arrowverse characters are going to pop up but you don't need to know everything about them. Be nice, please give feedback. I don't have a plan for this but I will try to update regularly. Also, if you notice me projecting my thoughts and actions onto Nia, mind ya business.Also I know Lena is more of a ravenclaw, but as a hufflepuff myself I think slytherpuff pairings are cute, and there isn't enough fic of them so yeah, deal with it bro.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. You want me to do what?

As I grab the door handle of the taxi, I cringe at the sweat on my palms. _Calm down Nia, you're just going to a wizarding school that is probably fake that is in a whole nother country, I say to myself, no biggie._

“That will be 5 pounds miss,” the driver says in between the drags of his cigarette.

“Uh, yea, I mean yes, 5 pounds, I have that. Let me just,” I state frantically patting my pants and pockets as I have done every other 20 seconds, as if my money would magically disappear. _Ha magically,maybe it has grown legs and walked off… can we learn that at hogwarts? Wait can I make snakes have legs? Note to self, figure out a way to make snakes have legs_.

“Oi, do you have the money or not,” the driver inquires harshly, snapping me out to my train of thought.

“Sorry sir, here it is,” I stammered out, shoving bills into his waiting hand, not bothering to look to see how much it is. “ Can you pop the trunk please,” I ask politely, only receiving a grunt as my answer. I am about to ask again when I hear the faint pop of the trunk being open, and I quickly grab my book bag and toss it onto my right shoulder as I finally open the cab door.

Slamming the car door I quickly grab my suitcase and duffle, quickly looking around to take in my surroundings. _Why is it so gloomy it is the middle of- Oh yea it is always like this. Forget using a filter, all superhero movies can just be shot here. “Oi superman, imma kill ya eh, er nur, we have to put our differences aside to fight doomsday. We are the best of chums now right mate,”_ I chuckle at my imitation of a british batman. _That is totally how Superman v.s batman happened..._ The cullens should have lived here rather than in forks. I think thoughtfully, realizing it would have been a lot easier rather than moving across the U.S every couple of years. _Dumbass vampires_ , I muse, realizing I just solved all their problems in point 5 seconds.

“Hey kid, do you need help with your bags,” the driver asks in a monotone voice that screams, _don't make me help you_.

Though I am tempted to ask for his help, merely to make him pissed, I shake my head and simply state, “ nah, I’m good. But thanks though sir.” After stacking my duffle on top of the suitcase and the straps around the suitcase handle, I start my walk into the train station. With one hand gripping the suitcase handle I use my free hand to grab my train ticket. Frantically I pat my body panic quickly rising. _Shit shit shit where is that. I just patted myself down 2 minutes ago and I had it. Fuck did I leave it in the cab_? I feel wetness pooling in my eyes as I blindly pat my body. Feeling my back pockets I find my ticket nested up to my right butt cheek. I chuckle and immediately calm down and grin.

Grabbing the ticket I quickly look around to find the platform. _9 and ¾, 9 and ¾ , 9 and ¾_ , I repeat as I search for the sign. _9 and ¾, platform 7, platform 9 and ¾, platform 8 and platform 9 and… what the fuck_. I stop my movements to stare in confusion at the lack of a platform. Looking at the ticket again, I take a deep breath to calm myself and look around for help. Scanning the station I quickly lay my eyes on a kind looking older blonde woman who seems to be walking with her two daughters. The daughters seem to be only a few years older, one with naturally sun kissed skin and honey blonde hair and is sporting a huge grin. The other is slightly paler than her assumed sister with auburn hair is trying to keep a straight face, only to fail every couple of seconds due to the corners of her lips turning upwards. I walk over to them, my palms starting to sweat.

“Uhm,” I stare at the floor and clear my throat. “Do you guys know where platform 9 and ¾ is,” I ask timidly, preparing for the laughter because from the seams of it, the platform doesn’t exist.

“Yea, we are you heading there right now! You must be a first year, hi I’m Kara Danvers and this is my sister Alex and adoptive mom Eliza. I am a Hufflepuff and going into my third year. Alex a fourth year and a total smarty pants so she is in ravenclaw. What house do you think you will be in? Do you know what houses are? Are you a muggle? If you are don't worry, everyone is nice and you will totally make friends quickly. Here is a little secret, everyone is always nervous but you don't need to be. “ The blonde girl- Kara- rambles in a single breath. I am in complete awe of her lungs, while also confusion at these new words swarming in my head. _What the hell is a muggle, and what is a hufflepuff? Are they like stoners? What does she mean houses?_

I hear laughter around me and turn my head to look to the sister, Alex if I heard correctly, shake her head. “ Remember to breath Kar,” she says with a small grin that only grows as Kara playfully rolls her eyes. “ Hello, as my sister said when she was giving you her whole life story, I am Alex. And to your question, yes we are going there now just follow us.” At this I smile and nod slightly at her to which she offers me a small but kind smile.

“Would you like any help with your bags,” the older woman chimes in softly. Shaking my head she continues, “ so, you see those pillars right up there, the third one inbetween nine and 10?” I nod slightly, the confusion obvious on my face. “ Well, this is going to sound crazy, but you have to run into it,” she says with a completely straight face. I stare at her with a gaping mouth, and right as I am about to say something I see an older boy, run into the pillars and rather than falling flat on his ass, disappearing into thin air. _What the fuck_ , and right as I am about to question what I just saw I see them start to walk trowards the pillar. I stand there for another moment before thinking _fuck it,_ and start walking with them. I see Alex look at me and wink, then run into the pillar without a second thought. Then Kara does the same, while smiling from ear to ear. I am baffled as I look at where they were just standing, then the pillar. I turn to Eliza who is smiling at me in a way that is overflowing with maternal love and she offers me a small nod.

I offer her a smile which probably appears as more of a grimace and stare at the pillar. I readjust my backpack on my shoulders, and grip my suitcase handle slightly. I start off with a walk that quickly gains speed and begins to run into the pillar. My mind is repeating a familiar mantra of _fuck and shit_ as squeeze my eyes closed in preparation of impact.


	2. Where's Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back at it again with another chapter. I just want to state this now, in this story Nia will not be trans. Originally I wanted to because I love Nia Nal and Nicole Maines and I dont want to take that erase that part of them but I also feel like I can not do proper representation for that, due to the fact that I am cis. Sorry if you were looking forward to that but I hope you can respect my choice.
> 
> Also, how do you dudes want me to update this? Post a new chapter every time I finish it or give it a sense of structure? I am chill either way, I personally prefer chapters asap but also I hate it when, because chapters were printed asap, you have nothing to last you when the invevitable writers block hits.

**Alex has a European eagle owl**

I run forward, expecting the pain of my head hitting solid brick but am instead met with the body of another person. Opening my eyes to see Kara grinning down at me, and I find myself bursting into a fit of hysterical giggles as I think to myself  _ what in the world just happened?  _

“Weird, right? The first time I did it looked at Alex like she was crazy then I did it and wow! It was so fun I wanted to run out and run back in, but Alex said I couldn’t cause it would make us late for the train. I think she was just embarrassed by me and didn’t want me to make a fool of myself though,” Kara exclaims in one go. I nod along because  _ God damn that felt cool _ . We walk up to the train, constantly shifting to avoid the bodies of strangers. Well strangers to me as Kara seems to know everyone and their parents, greeting them with a smile and question or complement. Alex greets most people with indifference or a tight, clearly forced, smile and occasionally a warm “hey” or wave of a hand accompanied by a short lived grin.

It isn’t until we board the train that I realize the other girls luggage and how they each have an animal with them. Kara has what I recognize to be a cat carrier, while Alex has a tarp over a cage. Staring in confusion, I open my mouth to ask what is there, and Alex, already having to take notice of my expression says, “ an owl, European eagle to be exact. His name is Owliver. He usually likes to keep to himself, and is also of course nocturnal, hence the tarp”.

I nod, muttering something around the lines of _ “of course,of course” _ . As we walk through the aisle, I see people from my age to older than Alex, walking around and enthusiastically greeting each other. The further down we walk the more I notice Kara’s frantically searching for someone and unintelligible mumbles in between exchanges of hello’s. 

Then to the right of me 2 rooms down I hear some look up to see a short latina woman, right before she yells, “DANVERS!”

“MAGGIE,” I look to see Kara’s face has broken out into another smile at the sight of what seems to be an old friend.

“SAWYER,” I hear Alex exclaim from behind me, in perfect unison with her sister.

Choosing to remain quiet, I merely pick up my paste in the same fashion Kara has and follow her to a cabin which sits who I assume to be Maggie, a tall but young black boy on one side and a kid with messy black hair on the other facing them as he leans against the wall. Kara chooses to sit next to the boy, and I take the seat to the left of her on the right next to the aisle. Alex mocks my seating choice and leans to the door still smiling as she holds hands with Maggie.

Feeling like I am invading a personal moment, turn towards the others and mumble a small hello, only for Kara to immediately begin speaking, “Hi guys, this is… well I don’t know her name, what is your name,” she asks, turning to face me.

“Nia, Nia Nal,” I stammered out, feeling my face flush at the attention.

“Right this is Nia and she is a first year and a muggle and she doesn't even know what houses are! I think she will fit right in with Hufflepuff though,” Kara boasts, puffing out her chest with the last statement.

“What the fuck is a Huffflepuff? Is that what you guys call stoners, cause that is a lame ass name- no offence Kara you seem lovely- and I am not interested in drugs right now, I still need to grow and would rather not have that spot. Also what the hell do you mean by houses? And stop calling me a goddamn muggle if you're not even going to explain what it is,” I yell, annoyed by the lack of an explanation I am getting. My ears are immediately meeted laughter as it fills the small space and turns to see everyone except Kara laughing.

I look forward to see Alex clutching her abdomen as she lets out the loudest laugh, her entire face red. “That’s- oh that’s rich. We have to keep you around Nia, you're hilarious,” she states as she simmers out into giggles while wiping her tears, only to burst into another fit of laughter.

As I turn towards Kara I see that her face is flushed too, but she seems to look abashed and slightly awkward. “We don't smoke,” she interjects as though to clear things up, “well, some of the 6th and 7th years do, but not everybody most”.

“Hi, I'm Maggie Sawyer Alex’s girlfriend,” Maggie states, eyeing me cautiously as though she is ready to rip me a new one. Understanding the pause, I nod for her to continue with a small smile, which she returns. “Muggles are non magic people, there are four houses at Hogwarts, everyone gets sorted into one on their first night. You will get sorted in a few hours and then we will eat dinner, and you will head to your house dorms. Also this is James Olsen and Winnslow Schott,” . Each boy gives a wave and a smile at the call of their name, Winnslow taking the task of giving Maggie the bird.

“It’s ‘Winn’ not ‘Winnslow’ Nia by the way,” Winn says kindly facing me, “asshole,” he spits out as he turns towards Maggie. She smirks and shrugs her shoulders, clearly pleased with her reaction.

“Has anyone seen Lena,” Kara asks no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished it a few minutes ago (I just put it through paper rater so it isnt complete shit). Hope ya like it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Give feed back, kudos, what ever just don't leave me high and dry and i will try to not leave you guys with a half way done, half asses fic.


End file.
